


1:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Attacking the preacher's daughter?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he scowled.





	1:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Attacking the preacher's daughter?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he scowled and viewed a creature's tail hitting one side of Supergirl's body.

THE END


End file.
